Candy Orenson
Candy Orenson is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her without Pippycat's permission. Thank you. <3 "I'm going to win the Games. Becuase I always get what I want. Got a problem with that?" -Candy Candy Name: Candy Orenson Age: 15 Gender: '''Female '''District: '''1 (2, Capitol) '''Appearance: Candy has light blond hair like most girls from District 1, and pink bangs and highlights, like "cotton candy". However, she has grey eyes instead of green or blue like most people from her district, and her eyes always have a distinctive sparkle in them. Candy is tall and has some figure to her, and smiles a lot, but no one can tell if it is because she's happy, or because she's being smug. She likes to act cute sometimes, especially when making a first imression, so she likes to keep her hair in two pigtails. Personality: Candy seems sweet when you first meet her, but once you get to know her she's mean and a little full of herself. She is beautiful and she knows it, and often likes to make fun of people and compare them to herself, pointing out other's flaws. However, she does have a nicer side, just doesn't show it. With her nicer side, she can care about people, and make you laugh, but just know it won't last long. She'll go back to her normal, smug, mean, rude, arrogant and sarcastic self. She always wants her way, and you should never deny it from her. Weapons: '''Candy is itching to use a weapon, and she would like to use a '''bow and arrow, but is happy to settle with a spear or a machete. Skills: Candy is good at using weapons, even though you wouldn't expect her to be. Her long legs also make her a good runner and very stealthy. She also has excellent night vision. Weaknesses: '''Candy isn't very strong, so some weapons she can't even pick up. She also hates being ignored, or have someone else prove better than her at something she is good at, which will make her desperate for attention and she will literally do anything to be the center of attention. '''Token: '''She'll take her golden-chain necklace with a ruby on it; something only a Capitol or District 1 tribute would ever have the chance to bring into the Games. '''Fears: Candy is scared of losing. She's very confident she will win, almost like there is no doubt at all, and if there is any doubt, she will get scared. She has to win, for her dad, and her mom, and her district, and friends... Backstory Candy was born into a normal District 1 family, except for one thing. Her father was the victor of a previous Games, who hadn't even known Candy was coming. But he loved her, he loved her so much... her mother died 2 months after Candy was born, though, leaving Candy's father to raise her on his own. He spoiled her, wanting her to have the best life possible. He loved her, and she was the world to him, and he never even knew that his daughter was turning into a mean brat. He thought she was still the sweet little girl she was, which of course she still could be at times. It wasn't until she said she wanted to train for the Hunger Games things got a bit complicated for them. She had been told at school some of the history of Panem, and how District 1 was a Career district, the children were all supposed to train, and most of them did. Candy thought she could win. She always won games she played with friends and her dad, and had actually won a fake Hunger Games her and her friends had put on one day for fun (lol with fake weapons of course), and so she can home to her dad that day (being 11), telling him she wanted to start training. But her dad, being the loving, protecting dad he was, said no. "You could get hurt out there." He really meant she could die, but Candy was determined she wouldn't. "But Daddy ''I ''won't ''get ''hurt!" She started throwing one of her fits, emphasizing certain words like she always did. "But I don't want to lose you." Her father tried to reason, but he knew Candy was never going to calm down until she got her way. Candy ran to her room, angry and upset. "You won't lose ''me DADDY!!" He came up a while later, and reasoned with her, saying that she could train, but before she could volunteer an year or take any tesserae, he had to see her work, and how good she was. He told himself he would just tell her it wasn't good enough, so he wouldn't lose his little girl, becuase if he lost her he lost his whole world. The Hunger Games had scarred him, and he didn't want to see the same happen to Candy. But Candy was so determined, she trained with every weapon she could pick up right after school every day, and often would sneak out in the night to go to the training center, and when she finally dragged her father there, skipping along the streets, she knew he was going to say yes. She used a crossbow, far and close range, and if that wasn't enough to wow him, she used a spear too, and finished it by bashing things with her mace. She smiled sweetly to her father after the show was over, and before knowing what he was saying, he said, "yes, sweetie. You can volunteer..." "YAY!" Candy ran to him and hugged him. "Oh, thank you, Daddy..." When she volunteered at the Reaping that year, she was 15. She happily skipped up to the stage, pigtails bouncing. When the escort asked her name, she said, "who ''am ''I?! I'm Candy Orenson, your next victor, of course!" Games Strategies '''Interview Angle:' Candy will bounce, skip, and act cute and sweet. So cute and sweet, it's like everyone in the audience just swallowed a bucket full of sugar. If the interviewer asks about Career tribute questions, she will say violent and bloodthirsty things, but still in her cute, sweet little voice. Training Strategy: She will show off her weapon skills to imtimidate others, and try to get into the Careers, but if she doesn't, she will join another group that is willing to accept her, and if things come down to it, she will be alone. She will also work on survival skills, because she really needs those. Private Training Strategy: During private training, she will destory her sweet and cute demeanor by destroying targets and being ruthless, but end it by skipping out at the end, with a sweet little smug smile. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab her weapons: a crossbow and some spears, and maybe a mace, take a few backpacks (cuz she's a greedy brat lol), and take down her targets. Maybe the Careers if they didn't let her into their group. Once she thinks that he work there is done, she will leave with her allies and go off into the arena. Games Strategy: Hunt down targets in the night with her excellent night vision, and kill during the day if attacked. Hunt for food, and look for berries, put the items in her backpacks to good use while she's at it, and put them all in one backpack, putting poisonous berries or other bad things in the other ones leaving them behind for unsespecting tributes to find. Basically, be Candy. If anyone attacks her, she might act helpless to catch them off guard and then come out fighting, but mostly she will act tough and unbreakable, like a true victor. Feast Strategy: '''Go out and fight for everyone's feast items, and take them, even if it means taking down targets. She's in it to win it, and she won't accept losing. Games Participated In '''1. The 298th Hunger Games Hosted by: ViniciusDeAssis1999 Placing: 2nd out of Training Score: 11 Odds: 4-1 Victims: Nichole Peyton(5) Extra: These marked Candy's debut in any kind of roleplaying Games. Pippycat hopes for the best, and she also allied with one of Pippycat's other tributes, Scarlet Burn of District 9. She made it to the final 2 with only one kill throughout the whole Games, Nichole(5). She was beaten by Cinder Marsh(12), earning 2nd place. 2. The 25th Hunger Games Hosted by: MissRandomStuff District: 1 Placing: TBA Training Score: 9 Victims: Edith Flametta(12), Saika Tan(8), Libset Hanai(4) Extra: Candy allied with the Careers, and killed Edith Flametta(12) during the bloodbath on Day 2. After the right amount of girls had died, they were all transported to a seperate girls arena, where Candy shot both Saika Tan(8) and Libset Hanai(4) with arrows to the head. 3. The First All-Star Games Hosted by: Frostyfire District: 1 Training Score: TBA Placing: TBA Extra: These were a selection games, so Candy was chosen into them as the revived District 1 female, revived from the 298th Hunger Games. 4. 5. Trivia *Candy is Pippycat's first tribute from District 1 *Candy was origanally going to be a really nice, sweet girl, but after making the lunaii picture for her, Pippycat decided to name and her Candy, and make her not-so-sweet and from District 1 *Candy was originally going to be from District 3 *Candy was the second one of Pippycat's tributes to have been related to a victor of previous Games *Candy is kind of similar to another Pippycat's tributes, Scarlet Burn, even though Pippycat didn't mean to make any sort of resemblance in backstory *Also, because Pippycat loves bad puns, be careful if she is in your roleplaying Games, becuase in the comments Pippycat will probably refer to Candy as either being "sweet" or "sour" as bad candy puns *Candy was Pippycat's 13th tribute Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:Pippycat